Songs of our lives
by FlyingSealion
Summary: 10 drabbles for the ipod shuffle challange. No romance, and probably way to much angst


I found this challenge while looking around and decided to try it out. Not sure if this is any good, but enjoy!

Neither Hetalia nor these songs belong to me. (Which sucks becuase they're all awsome.)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Challenge:<strong>_

_**1 Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like**_

_**2 Turn your music player on and put it on random/shuffle**_

_**3 Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts and stop when it ends. No lingering afterwards! No matter how whacked out your drabble is :)**_

_**4 Do ten of these, then post them**_

_**XXX**_

Skyscraper, Demi Levado

Germany sat silently staring out the window; Russian troops marched down the streets of his heart. His great capital Berlin, torn down by… by… by… those communist _scum_. Why had he ever trusted those people?

The German gave a half turn to stare down at the body by his feet. Why had he ever trusted any of them? He told himself it was for the best, and what happened? Millions of his own children, dead, because of this madman.

France would laugh.

There was nothing left now, but he had to keep going.

XXX

Poker Face, Lady Gaga

Russia smiled slightly as he walked down the streets of New York. He could feel his prey in the city. His signature small cruel smile stole over his face, masking his intent. Little Америка would never see it coming.

The feel of the loaded gun in his hand was comforting. After all, you can't very well have a cold 'war' without some violence, да?

America looked out the window of the café and almost crushed his muffin. _Ivan was in his city_. Just across the street.

Not acceptable.

He strode out and stormed up to his rival.

"What are you doing here Ivan?"

"What do you think?"

XXX

Godzilla, Blue Oyster Cult

Japan couldn't help but freeze staring at the scene in front of him.

'Turn around Kiku,' He ordered himself. 'Go back to sleep. You were obviously up to late last night. This is not real.'

And yet, there was still a 10-story-tall lizard wading through Tokyo.

'That thing', the nation decided, 'has got to go.'

Quickly running out of his house, he wondered how on earth it could have shown up to begin with. You'd think his scientists would have learned from last month's monster.

XXX

Another Bites the Dust, Various

Switzerland strode calmly down the street, swinging his machine gun beside him. He slowly scanned the area, looking for his enemies.

There was no warning, bullets ripped out of the doorway and the blonde nation hit the dirt.

"There you are Austria." He hissed, peering over the car he had hid behind. He'd make the so called 'aristocrat' pay. He knew plenty of ways: torture, confinement, or maybe he'd go with what the brunette did to him.

After all, he reasoned, Hungary's death should even out Liechtenstein's.

XXX

Red Barchetta, Rush

Prussia smiled, wind ripping through his hair as he darted after the already moving train. He jumped as far as he could, just reaching the edge, which he clung to as the locomotive sped up.

He shouldn't be doing this, but it was too exciting to resist.

Germania had told him he had a car, a real car. Like the kind West used to make before… He shook it out of his mind. Don't think about that.

Barely a hello left his mouth as he tore past his grandfather when he reached his house. It took him less than a minute to clean the car, and then he was off.

It was wonderful! He hadn't ridden in a car since his brother's death (_don't think about it!_) The Albino was too enthralled to notice the police hover cars tearing after him.

When he did he only smiled wider. "You want to race?" He shouted, "Let's see how good you are!"

The chase didn't last long; he lost them at the bridge.

"West if only you were here…"

XXX

High Time, Styx

America stood staring at the newspaper. "Robbery… murder… _another tax!_ What on earth is Iggy thinking?"

He threw the offending paper across the room.

"That does It! I am sick of this! Pay this tax Alfred! Fight the French Alfred! Oh by the way, don't expect any help from me!"

He stormed out of the house, glaring at every redcoat in sight. After a few minutes he found himself in front of a mansion.

Knocking on the door, he announced the moment a maid answered: "Tell Mr. Adams I think he may be on to something with this talk of revolution."

She smiled "Excellent."

XXX

You Got Another Thing Comin', Judas Priest

England stared disbelieving at Spain.

"Land. You claim there's land out there."

"Si," came the smiling reply "I've already founded a new colony. I know there's more. Of course," Now he looked dangerous "You realize its all mine right?"

"Of course!" The Lie fell smoothly from his lips "I wouldn't dream of taking it!"

That seemed to assure the Spaniard; he nodded and turned back to his drink.

As he strode from the bar, the British pirate smiled cruelly. "Of course I'm going to take it you fool. I'm an empire." A chuckle fell from his lips "Enjoy it while it lasts Spain, the new world will be mine."

XXX

Dream Police, Cheap Trick

Russia was afraid of very few things: Winter, his sister, and sleeping. Not many knew about the last one.

But it was true.

Every night he'd nervously go to bed, close his eyes, and then _it_ would start.

He didn't know who they were; he just called them the dream police. There only job was to chase him. He didn't know what they'd do if they caught him, he didn't want to know.

But every night he runs away from a fragment of his own imagination, and there's nothing he can do about it.

So Russia hates sleeping, but not as much as he hates himself.

XXX

Look What Your Money Bought, Nickleback

Arthur Kirkland stood to the side and watched Francis.

The two had been rivals for years. Francis, the son of a rich French politician, had clashed instantly with the son of a poor store owner when they met in 2nd grade.

Arthur hated him. He hated how he just flashed his money around like it made him the king of the world.

"Money isn't everything, you stupid frog!" He'd snapped at him once.

"No, but it's more than you've got." Came the cold reply.

XXX

Wheels in the Sky, Journey

China stood, watching the European countries tear each other apart.

They'd been at it for weeks, cutting him apart like one of their cakes. Everyone wanted a piece.

Then of course, they all decided everyone else had a better piece, hence the fighting.

He didn't like it, not knowing who his boss was, bowing down to all these odd nations, he wished they'd never come.

But being a country as old as him came with the knowledge that this wasn't forever, sooner or later his people would rebel.

Try as hard as they might, they can't stop the flow of time.

* * *

><p>...So did you like it? Please Review!<p>

-Sealion


End file.
